Valentines
by Pilotofmymind
Summary: A Gai/Kakashi one shot about Valentines day.


Gai smiled as he knocked on Kakashis' door, he didn't care if it was the middle of the night, he didn't care how late it was. He needed to talk to Kakashi. He needed to see him. So that's what he was doing here. He was here to talk to Kakashi.

Kakashi rolled over in bed and rubbed his eyes, it had to be close to midnight. Throwing the covers off he stood up and yawned walking out of his bed room he went to the door and opened it, yawning he covered his mouth "Gai...what are you doing here? It's the middle of the night.." Kakashi said sighing.

Gai grinned "My eternal Rival.I had to talk to you. You see tomorrow is Valentines day and" Kakashi cut Gai off "Wait a minute...this is so important that you had to wake me up in the middle of the night? The fact that it's Valentines day tomorrow?" Kakashi snapped sighing out of frustration. Gai frowned "No it's much more important than that! I came here, My Eternal Rival, to tell you that I want to become your boyfriend.." Gai said smiling and blushing at Kakashi.

Kakashi paused "..you..You want to be my boyfriend Gai..?" Kakashi asked pausing slghtly "Why?" he asked quietly, Gai paused before shrugging "I'm in love with you Kakashi.." He said honestly.

To say the least Kakashi was shocked. He couldn't believe what he was hearing "Uhh..Come in.." he said walking into the house and sitting on the couch, Gai shruggeed and followed him in. Closing the door behind him Gai joined Kakashi on the couch "What's wrong Kakashi?" Gai asked petting his hair.

Kakashi sighed and pushed his hand away"Why are you in love with me I'm rude to you. I ignore you..I'm not nice.." Kakashi said looking away. Gai sighed "That's not true Kakashi, You're nice to me, you just pick on me alittle, so I just figured it was because you had a crush on me." Gai said smiling widely at Kakashi though he was looking away. Kakashi looked back to Gai slowly "..Gai...I.." Kakashi sighed and turned and wrapped his arms around Gai "..You're too sweet Gai.." He said sighing softly Gai smiled lightly and hugged him back "Does that mean you'll be my boyfriend?" Gai asked receiving a nod in response. He wouldn't have jumped for joy if Kakashi weren't leaning on him.

Waking up next to some one was a nice surprise for Kakashi, He really enjoyed the warmth that Gai emitted. It felt really nice.

Stretching and yawning slightly Kakashi smiled at Gai as he lay in bed sleeping. Crawling out of bed Kakashi went to take a shower.

Not too long later Gai awoke and sat in bed waiting for Kakashi to return.

Soon after Kakashi emerged from the bathroom and walked to the bed "..morning Gai." He said softly, giving Gai a slight wave "You can take a shower if you want. I have to get going." Kakashi said kissing Gais' forehead and beginning to walk away, Gai reached out and grasped Kakashi's wrist "Wait. Let me say goodbye." Gai said standing up and turning Kakashi to face him, he gave him a soft kiss on the lips. Kakashi blushed slightly and returned the kiss "..I..I have to go now Gai.." He said pulling away and walking out of the room, Gai smiled and went into the bathroom to take a shower.

Later that day when Kakashi came home he found a package sitting on his door step. Smiling Kakashi picked the package up and walked through the doors.

Sitting on the couch Kakashi opened the package and peered inside, quizically he folded the packaging paper over the edges of the box and peered inside at it's contents. Smiling Kakashi reached inside and removed a metal heart shaped box with a note attached to it, it read 'Kakashi, I know that you don't like chocolates so I got an old tin of mine out of the closet and had the contents made specially for you. I hope you enjoy them. I'll see you later.', Kakashi set the note aside and opened the tin, peering inside he looked at a set of dog tags, red and pink, the red one had Gai's name and stats and the pink one had Kakashi's name and stats.

Kakashi smiled widely and picked them up looking them over carefully, he drapped the chain around his neck and touched the tags lightly with his fingertips. Smiling he looked inside the tin and saw that there was something else inside wrapped up, curiously he removed it 'That's odd..it just feels like a kunai..' Kakashi thought beginning to unwrap it. As he took it out of the paper he smiled brightly at the pink kunai with a gold inscription on it, that read 'May we always be valentines. I love you.' Kakashi stood up and holding the tin and the kunai he walked to the mantel and set the kunai and the tin on the mantel.Going back to the door he left to get some stands for the gifts.

Gai stretched as he walked home with Lee. Lee smiled up at Gai "Gai-sensei..Those things you bought the other day..who were they for?" Lee asked smiling up at Gai, Gai smiled softly and gave a slight shrug "..well they were for Kakashi.." He said patting on Lee's head, Lee looked a little confused "You got Kakashi-sensei presents..?" Lee asked with slight distaste. Gai frowned and nodded "Yes my Lee..." Gai sighed "My Lee..There's some thing we need to talk about.." Gai said stopping and kneeling down to Lee.

Placing his hand on Lee's shoulder Gai paused, Lee probably wouldn't understand this but he'd try to explain any way, "My Lee..You know that some boys like girls..and some girls like boys..?" Gai asked, Lee paused then nodded smiling happily "Yes Gai-sensei." He said proudly. Gai rubbed the bridge of his nose slightly "..Well my Lee, there are some boys who like boys, and some girls who like Girls." Gai said looking Lee in the eyes. Lee tipped his head "...Boys...can like boys?" He asked softly, Gai nodded "Why?" Lee asked quietly, Gai gave a slight shrug "They just do..And I happen to like Kakashi the way that you like Sakura." Gai said cupping Lees cheek in his hand, Lee paused, still slightly confused, then after careful consideration Lee smiled and gave Gai a thumbs up "Well Gai-sensei, I'm happy for you!" Lee said happily. Gai's eyes glittered with tears "Oh my Lee!" He said pulling the boy forward into an embrace. Lee embraced Gai back and began to cry as well.

Entering his house once again Kakashi went to the mantel and began putting the kunai and Tin on display, walking to the couch he picked the note up and went back to the mantel, slipping the note into the small frame he was holding he placed it on the mantel as well. Smiling at the objects on the mantel Kakashi went to his bedroom to change for the night.

As soon as he laid down Kakashi heard a knock on the door.Pausing he climbed out of bed and went to open the door, pulling the door open he raised his eye brow "Do you like to come over this late? Or do you just think that if you were coming over at some other hour some one would say some thing?" Kakashi asked chuckling softly, Gai smiled and leaned forward, placing his lips on Kakashis' he kissed him softly for a moment before pulling back "Happy valentines day Kakashi.." He said smiling and walking in. Kakashi sighed happily and closed the door "Spending the night again?" Kakashi asked going to his bed room and climbing into bed.

Gai smiled and beamed when he saw that Kakashi had the tin on the mantel.Following Kakashi into he bed room, Gai climbed into bed with Kakashi he smiled at him "..yeah I am." he said kissing Kakashi "Are you glad to see me?" he asked laying in bed beside Kakashi, Kakashi nodded "Yeah..I got you something.." He said handing Gai a box and kissing his cheek "Happy valentines day Gai.." he said softly.

Gai smiled and sat up, setting the present in his lap he smiled and opened it, peering inside he couldn't help but blush slightly and smile at Kakashi "..how'd you know I wanted this?" he asked removing a picture of Kakashi smiling, and sitting next to Gai with Kurenai and Asuma on the other side of him from when they were teenagers. Kakashi and Gai were Seventeen and Asuma and Kurenai were eight teen, it was Kakashi's birthday, Gai had been surprised Kakashi had invited him along to begin with... Kakashi shrugged "Because you were the only one who didn't get a copy.Asuma and Kurenai forgot about you, and I was too stuck up to get you one.." Kakashi answered smiling at Gai "You liked me back then didn't you..?" He asked softly petting Gais' back. Gai smiled and set the picture on the night table "Kakashi.." he said softly "I've always liked you.." Gai said leaning down and kissing him.

Smiling up at Gai as he leaned over Kakashi, Kakashi hugged Gai around the neck and kissed him lightly "I love you Gai.." Kakashi whispered in his ear. Gai smiled and kissed Kakashi's neck "I love you too.." He said slipping over top of Kakashi and kissing him "I hope you enjoy your night Kakashi.." Gai whispered beginning to unbutton Kakashi's shirt, Kakashi giggled and kissed Gai softly "So do I Gai.." He said petting Gai's back softly "So do I.." Gai smiled and kissed Kakashi deeply..

-----------------------------

I decided to end it there cause it felt right. Besides I hate writing lemons..


End file.
